Forbidden
by Jaggarte x
Summary: Hinata x Neji one shot. Hyuugacest and lemon. It's basically all lemon. My first mature work, let me know what you think!


**Summary: Hinata goes on a date with Naruto to try and forget about Neji. Neji sees this and decides that he needs to take matters into his own hands. A night they won't forget anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. No, my lawyer didn't believe it either. Therefore, though my mind might think I do, I do not, in actual fact, own Naruto. Pity.**

**A/N: This is a Hinata x Neji story. If you don't like it then why are you here? I mean you'd have to see it in the summary at the start and might have even typed in their names to get here. So no flames about the pairing or the fact that this is lemon. Flames are welcome if they are good criticism. I need to learn from my mistakes!**

**

* * *

**

Forbidden

She had always loved her cousin's hair, maybe that was what made her first see him in that light. It was beautiful, always so beautiful. How she longed to touch it just once. When she brought him refreshments while he was training and he bowed to her she would imagine herself leaning forward and casually feeling his hair against her fingertips. Just a slight touch, a wisp of wind. But she never did it. She could never gather enough courage for such a simple gesture because she knew what lay behind it.

So she retreated back to her shell and made it obvious to the world that she liked a certain blonde haired, blue eyed ninja.

_Even if she didn't. _

It was true, she admired and respected him and would always cheer him on but she found that the easiest way to bury forbidden feelings, forbidden thoughts, was to pretend. Pretend that she loved the loud mouthed ninja and maybe one day she would learn to look past her cousin to see others. She never had much hope of this happening though, till now at least. Now, when a certain attention deficit ninja, asked her to ramen. She was in so much shock that she almost said no.

Would this be betrayal?

But who would she be betraying?

She was older now, she should go on dates, and she should appear to be normal, not alive for the sole reason of seeing _him. _Blushing brightly she stuttered her answer and told her escape that she would meet him for ramen.

And she did.

She laughed with him and felt herself start to see in colour, only a small part and only at the edges but it was a start.

Yes.

She could do this, could learn to live.

He walked her home after their date and she put her hand to her cheek blushing a mad colour of red as he sheepishly walked back home after kissing her goodnight. Waving a hand over his shoulder he stepped out of sight and she sighed and thought that this was _it. _No more useless, horrible pining for something intangible.

She sighed and smiled. She could _do _this.

~~~*~~~

She was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't feel the presence of someone else taking in the scene with an obvious look of hatred in his eyes. Crouching down, behind the gate, out of sight of anyone walking along but able to see behind and in front of the entrance, the jounin watched as she finally opened the gates and walked along the path to her bedroom. He straightened, his body flexing, as she closed her door, now able to walk unseen.

He was fuming from her lack of discretion and sense in picking a mate. Surely she could be with someone better, someone worth her time instead of _him_. Every time he saw her fight, every time he saw her blush, every time he saw her smile he knew that she was worth more than what anyone could give her.

'I could though' he thought to himself, checking his surroundings to make sure no one saw him, 'I could give her anything she desired.'

He knew her true worth, her true beauty and it would only be cast aside if she went with that blonde haired ninja who had obviously been dropped on his head as a baby. His anger started to rise when he thought about all the times that he had been there, all the times he'd wiped her tears, how many times he'd kissed her, as a brother.

_How many times he'd hurt her_ whispered a cruel voice.

Yes, he knew that he had hurt her, physically as well as mentally but he thought that maybe she needed to be hurt every now and then; maybe she needed to be told where things stood and who the only choice was for her. Yes they were related by blood, yes it was wrong and yes, his feelings should go unnoticed, unappreciated, his desire _unreciprocated, _but, damn it to hell if he could get her out of his head. No, she would know what he felt, know that only he was worthy and hardly at that.

'Yes,' he thought, 'I will make sure she knows.'

Sidling up to her bedroom door he saw her light go out and heard her push her covers away from the bed. He held his ear close to the door, watching the walkway intently to make sure no one saw him. The consequences of his actions didn't seem to occur to him and indeed all thoughts left him when he heard her sigh sweetly, not expecting anything, especially not him.

He smirked, she would understand in the end, she always understood in the end.

He opened the door.

~~~*~~~

When she walked into her room she quickly got changed into her sleeping yukata, turned out the light and threw back the covers of her sleeping pallet on the floor. She had always preferred to sleep on the ground; she had been brought up this way and though had been given the choice at one time to have a bed she declined. She felt secure on the ground and it made her body feel supported. Still smiling at what had happened at the front gate of her home she crawled under the coverlet. She uttered a sigh of contentment as she laid her head back and turned on her side.

Because she was laying on her side with her back to the door she didn't see the door open and didn't see the dark silhouette stopping the outside light from infiltrating her room, but she could sense him.

Confused and a bit wary, her body unconsciously tensed from having him in her room. She thought that he would leave as soon as he saw that she was in bed, he was only checking up on her of course.

Her cheeks reddened suddenly, 'what if he saw the kiss?' she cried in frustration in her mind, 'what would he say?' Her brows furrowed while her eyes clenched shut at such an idea. 'Why did it have to be him?' she thought, 'why did he, of all people, have to see that?'

She heard the door close and she relaxed. Maybe he hadn't seen them, maybe he was just checking up on her because she came home a bit later than planned. Her body, which was starting to relax tensed again as she heard him breathe.

He was still there? Why? What did he want?

~~~*~~~

He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. Could hardly breathe.

He closed the door behind him and saw her relax. Her body, even though hidden from view seemed to draw him in. He saw her neck and her pulse beat every so faintly beneath her skin and he couldn't help but breathe suddenly through his teeth.

'She's mine', screamed an animalistic instinct inside of him, '_mine_'.

Still watching, unable to do anything else, he saw her move to face him.

~~~*~~~

Deciding that she couldn't keep up her charade for much longer she turned her body to see what he wanted. She couldn't believe what she saw and could only gape at him. He was clothed in nothing but black, loose fitting pants; even the bandage covering his mark was gone. His body was toned and wonderfully solid with his hair flowing down past his shoulders; she had never seen him like this before and couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate. She thought to turn away but couldn't.

It was his stare. It was the look in his eyes that made her still in her movements and gasp, it was filled with such burning desire and lust that she could only stare back and breathe heavily.

'What did he want?' she thought for the umpteenth time.

She sat up in her bed and tried to stutter out this question but was stopped when he knelt down, his body moving sleekly and without noise. She shut her mouth as he looked at her on her eye level, gazing into her eyes and just staring. She had no idea what to do, no idea what to say, she hesitantly opened her mouth again, not even sure if she wanted this moment to end, when he leant forward and kissed her.

~~~*~~~

He couldn't stop himself. All he could do was stare. If she so wished, she could have all of the Hyuuga in her bedroom in a single moment to take him away, but she didn't scream, didn't even speak. But then, he didn't want her to, not yet anyway. She was so delicate, so beautiful, so pristine that all he could do was stare. She tried to open her mouth and he knew that he should do something, so he crouched down next to her, forearms resting on his knees, quietening her for the moment and then did what he knew he shouldn't have done. He kissed her. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge, he only leant in closer to her.

~~~*~~~

It was a chaste kiss, somewhat like the one she had shared with her date but this was her cousin, her friend, and in some ways a brother. Though she had secretly wanted this she knew that this was wrong.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him, trying to make him stop but it was like trying to move a mountain for all the good it did her. She made noises in her throat but this made him lean in more into her lips.

His hair started to brush over her arms as she stopped pushing and just let her hands rest there. His beautiful hair was touching her skin, her mind tried to get back on track. 'Surely a kiss was enough, maybe he would leave,' she thought to herself, 'surely it's enough?'

But it wasn't, he leant in harder into her body making her lean back into her bed. Her elbows took her weight as she leant on them, his hands coming to aid him as he put them on either side of her waist.

~~~*~~~

He couldn't get enough of her, her taste, her scent, her beauty; it was enough to drive a sane man crazy and crazy he was. He had to be to be doing this to his master, his hime, his cousin.

Leaning in harder he put his hands next to her waist and made her lean back more as he pressed into her. Slowly inching down, he heard her murmur and felt her try to get him off of her with her feeble hands again. He sensed her trying to use her chakra to get him to stop but caught her hands casually in his and finally let go of her mouth.

Staring down at her, in the position he wanted her exactly, he knew that she was his for the taking. Scared, slightly curious and secretly lustful eyes looked up at him and her swollen lips trembled mildly as he looked at her. As if his eyes were ravenous for more, he let them walk down her body to what had been revealed to him.

~~~*~~~

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her cousin had manoeuvred her body and his so that they were in this guilty position. Even if she called for help now, she would be caught in an extremely compromising position and she didn't want that to happen. Not if it would bring shame to her family's name.

With her back on her bed and her face facing her cousin she looked up at him and his triumphant smirk. He had both his knees on either side of her body with his body lifted a touch off of hers and both her hands in one of his.

She had tried to stop him with her bloodline limit but had failed miserably.

He had read her so easily.

~~~*~~~

Looking down his smile turned as he saw what obstructed his view of her body.

The coverlet lay between their bodies and he didn't like it, if he had a kunai with him he would have cut it in half, so annoyed was he.

Instead he lifted himself off the coverlet and grabbed it with his free hand and tightly clenched her wrists in his other, ripping the covering away from her body. She gasped at this action but kept her mouth shut as he leant back down onto her still their skin touching.

Now he could see her body.

Fingering her night gowns buttons he systematically snapped each one off till there were none left and went to open it when she shouted.

~~~*~~~

'No!' She shouted.

Deep inside her she knew that this is what she had dreamed of but it didn't seem right. Dreams and fantasies were one thing but now that her dream was real she had no idea what to do.

This wasn't right.

So false hope had risen in her when he had lifted up off of her body but it was quickly washed away when he ripped off the cover from the bed.

When he had ripped the buttons off of her gown she seemed to be in another place, contemplating what was happening and didn't realise what he was doing but when she felt his hand start to pull of her gown she came to reality with a sharp pull and shouted before she could help herself.

Before she could utter another word his hand came down tightly on her mouth, almost slapping her and he hissed out his anger at her.

His eyes seemed feral and she didn't know what to do. When he finally lifted his hand from her mouth she started to talk again but was interrupted a second time by his mouth.

~~~*~~~

'I can't get enough of her,' he thought, 'I need to taste her again.'

When she had shouted out that word, that horrible word, he had almost gone into a frenzy.

She would _not _deny him.

She would not deny _him._

Hissing out his wrath he watched her eyes widen as his hand covered her mouth. His body was now almost fully on top of hers except for that little piece of air that separated them.

Taking his hand from her mouth slowly, his lavender eyes stared into her twin eyes and saw her about to open her mouth again so he did what had worked the first time.

He kissed her.

Leaning in he forgot about her hands and let them slide from his grip.

~~~*~~~

This kiss was _not_ chaste.

After everything else that had happened in the space of a few minutes, she knew that this was not innocent.

But she had no idea what to do.

Her hands were now free but she couldn't raise enough energy or will to push him off her.

She didn't want this to end.

She turned her attention to what her cousin was doing to her now. He stopped kissing her lips and turned his head to keep his hair from getting in the way.

There was his hair again. Such soft and feminine hair on such a deadly and forceful man, it made her love him more. It was just there, if she could just reach out and touch it she would be happy.

Her thoughts got waylaid though as he turned to kiss her again, slowly she started to realise that she should show him in some way that she had lost to him.

The feeling she got with her date, long forgotten, was intensified by her cousins intense ministrations on her lips. Suddenly he bit down on her lower lip, lightly, making her gasp and his tongue darted in. Unused to this, she didn't know what to do.

Opening her eyes she felt her beat wildly and out of time.

He was staring at her, at _her_.

_He hadn't closed his eyes once. _

This made her feel uncomfortable in a different way than she had ever felt before. Not a humiliating uncomfortable but more a new emotion.

Slowly, painfully, she started to kiss him back.

~~~*~~~

When he bit down on her lip he only thought of getting the most from her that she willing to give. Hearing her gasp like she did made him harder than he already was.

Being around her constantly, gave him this problem, a problem that he wasn't sure how to get rid of, but now he had a solution.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, didn't even want to try.

With her eyes closed she almost seemed as if she was enjoying it and when she opened her eyes he was nervous that she could see how much he desired her, how much he wanted, _needed _her.

When her eyes closed again and he saw her blush inch over her neck he knew that she would push again, and he would let her, this would be the last time, if she truly didn't want this he would leave.

He was shocked and paused when she started to kiss him back.

Unable to stop himself he moaned in her mouth, closing his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her.

His hands reached into her dark hair and found her neck, softly trailing his fingers down to her collarbone, lightly dotting the top of her breasts.

His rough, calloused hand moved the right side of her gown away from her body and passed over her nipple making her moan ever so slightly.

He raised his head from hers and smiled, looking down into her eyes.

Her blush turned from pink to red.

~~~*~~~

She felt his fingers slide around her neck and down to her collarbone still wishing she could just touch his hair, his neck, _his _collarbone.

This was getting dangerous, she decided, this was getting out of hand.

Suddenly frightened about where this would take her she wasn't paying attention till his hand ran over her nipple, half her gown falling from her side.

She moaned, she tried not to, but she couldn't help it.

He stopped kissing her and looked at her face with a sly smile plastered on. She could feel the blush redden as she tried to turn her face away from his gaze.

She felt his hand on her face and he turned her back to meet his eyes.

His smile was gone and replaced with a line and raised eyebrows. Leaning down, she thought he would kiss her again, she _wanted _him to kiss her again but his lips went to her ear.

"If I can't make you utter a sound in two minutes, I will leave."

But she didn't want him to stop. She realised that he was giving her a way out, a way to stop this before it got out of hand. She nodded to him, not trusting in words, thinking that she had better win.

This could not keep going on.

'Two minutes?' she thought, 'I can hold out for two minutes.'

~~~*~~~

He felt her nod and positively grinned at how easy it would be to make her groan.

Licking his lips he started off by lightly licking her ear, nibbling on it as well. He could feel the shivers but heard no moan. Going further, he started to kiss and lick her pulse on her neck while his other hand cupped her uncovered breast and fingered over her nipple.

His hair drifted over her left shoulder, ghosting her skin, making her break out in bumps. Breathing heavily, she still did not make a sound.

Happy with how hard she was making this he decided to move down lower.

~~~*~~~

She was close to the end of her tether when he started to lick her neck and play with her breast.

Still, with the space that was between her and his body it was only his hands and lips that touched her.

She tried to think of other things but always got pushed back to reality by another incredibly beautiful and horrible thing he decided to do to her body. She wanted him to do it more but she wasn't game enough to let him by making a sound, his two minutes were almost up and she had almost won, for the first time.

She felt his hand leave her breast and she almost let out a sigh of bereavement but held back when she realised that that would be an end to the game.

Then she felt his hand on her knee.

Both her knees were clenched together, while his were still on either side of her, his torso above hers, divided by an inch of air. Suddenly she felt his hand slide between her knees and start to pry them open.

On instinct she held them together even tighter and he lifted his mouth from his licking and biting on her neck to whisper deeply and gravelly in her ear, "that's not in the rules."

Hardly daring to talk, knowing that she couldn't protest because that would mean she would lose and wanting him to continue against her better judgement she slightly opened her knees allowing his hands to continue.

~~~*~~~

He knew he had her.

This had been the test, the test of her durability towards him and she had passed with flying colours, or failed depending on how you looked at it.

'She wants this,' he thought with glee, 'and I want her'.

Going back to kissing her neck he slowly let his hand glide down the inside of her legs, slightly opening them to his intrusion. He stopped from marking her neck and moved his body slightly. He placed one hand on either side of her head as she looked up at him in surprise and confusion, his hair, like a veil around their faces.

'She thinks I've stopped,' he chuckled inside, 'oh cousin, I have most definitely not stopped.'

Moving both of his legs he let them slide in between her legs.

His eyes did not leave her face as his hip inched closer and closer to her skin.

Suddnely he felt that he was right above her, he could tell from the heat coming from her and from the way her breathing hitched up.

He was so hard now and she had to know, had to feel it. With his body between her legs he moved himself forward and down hard on her core.

They both couldn't keep it in as they groaned loudly.

He hung his head and closed his eyes as he felt them join. He still had his pants on and she still had her undergarments on but he felt them join and it felt so hot.

~~~*~~~

She had lost the game but she did not care at all.

This felt so good.

So good.

She knew that she should stop this but she couldn't stop it, couldn't speak, could hardly breathe but she groaned. His head had dropped and his hair was lying on her breasts. It felt so smooth against her skin.

When he stopped moving from that initial surge she started to muster up her courage. She wanted to feel that feeling again, wanted to feel him move into her again. She raised her hips a little and moved against him.

Not as hard or as powerful but just as effective.

Her cousin raised his head sharply and looked at her trying to gauge her reasoning when she did it again, this time with more effort and he couldn't help himself but to groan his approval, his eyes clenching shut.

Slowly they started to meet each other, grinding into as hard as they could, at first it was clumsy movement, both not knowing exactly what to do but soon they were in a rhythm.

She felt his length press into her and could feel herself react to it.

She wanted more but she did not know how to do it.

Their grinding became more urgent and she could feel herself gather to a precipice.

His body suddenly fell on hers, that minute piece of space was gone and she felt better for it. His chest pushed against hers his lips came upon hers, hungrily searching for her taste and she kissed back urgently and without restraint.

~~~*~~~

He loved her so much.

When she started to move against him on her own he felt himself crumble.

Not wanting to waste what time they had he stopped their grinding and became still to relax himself before he exploded.

Not yet, not here, only inside, inside of her.

He suddenly felt himself give and he cleared that space that he had erected between them and felt his skin meet hers and his lips taste hers again.

Breathing heavily he stopped himself when he almost said the words that might have ruined everything.

_I love you._

So instead he growled into her ear, "I want to taste you."

He looked into her eyes and met with another blush and quickly made his way down her body before she could stop him.

He would spend more time other parts of her, and there were many, the next time because there would be a next time.

But this, this, was important.

Kneeling down on his knees, his erection straining against his pants, he put his head down near her entrance.

His fingers grazed her hips lightly and pulled on her underwear, she lifted her hips which surprised him, and helped him take them off completely. Leaning back down, he stared at her in the eyes before his tongue licked her thigh.

~~~*~~~

This was an incredible feeling.

When he had whispered in her ear she felt like she was going to collapse, it was actually incredibly unlikely and uncharacteristic of her but she had not fainted yet, she did not why but she assumed it was because this was important. This time with him, it shouldn't be hindered by her fainting fits.

Lifting her hips she fought down a smile at his perplexed face and moved her arm down to take the underwear from his hands. She didn't know what had caused her to act so, but she loved that expression on his face.

She started to breathe harder though when she saw his face between her legs, his eyes so intent that they almost made her catch fire.

Pleased that he had caught her attention he kissed her thigh.

She was not expecting that and almost jumped. Not even noticing this disturbance he quickly kissed his way up her inner leg to her core.

She knew she was ready for him. She wasn't as innocent as people liked to believe, she'd seen couples, seen different things around the place, she knew what was going to happen but that in no way, shape or form, made her ready for what he did.

Licking her and lightly biting her, her cousin made her groan and spasm. There seemed to be this one spot in her that he kept licking and touching and it was making her feel indescribable.

She had no idea that he could do this.

She closed her eyes tightly as he seemed to lick her clean. Moaning and panting harshly she looked to the ceiling and almost cried out in pleasure as he placed his finger inside of her.

~~~*~~~

Looking up at her from between her legs he saw her lying there, with her eyes clenched tightly, her head tilted to the ceiling and her fist in her mouth.

'She's so beautiful like this,' he thought, 'so incredibly beautiful. And it's because of _me_.'

While he had one finger inside of her he started to move it around, pushing in and out and glancing up at her face to watch her reactions.

Her teeth bit down harder on her hand and her pretty little mouth emitted some light squeals while her eyes shot open. Adding another finger he stopped looking at her as her feet tensed and one of them rubbed accidentally against his painful erection.

Groaning loudly, he just stopped short of bringing himself to release.

Feeling her tightness on his fingers he pulled them out and settled himself on her body. He could feel the disappointment emanating from his fingers being removed from her and he knew that he needed to have her then and there.

Tearing off his pants and throwing them to the ground, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing the head against her to make her eyes come back to him from the ceiling.

He silently asked for permission and could have laughed at how easily she gave it with a feeble no of the head.

~~~*~~~

She felt his length slowly enter her.

At first it hurt but then little by little she grown accustomed to his width. It was when his whole length was in her, painfully, fully in her that she looked confused.

She looked into his eyes that were already looking at hers, as always, and asked him, stumbling over her words and groaning in between while she felt him pulse inside of her.

"I-I th-thought ah it a-always h-ah-hurt the f-first t-time?"

His eyes bore into hers, "it's because you are a kunoichi," he explained, "if put under stress the hymen will break from activities other than sex."

The way he said 'sex' made her blush and she turned her head away from his penetrating stare. Moving against her he barely kept himself together as she gasped and looked at him again.

Leaning down, closer now, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Do you have a problem with the word 'sex'?"

When he said the last word he pushed harder into her making her cry out.

With his teeth gritted he started to pull out and then push back into her again and again.

She couldn't help but scream out. He was making her feel _amazing_.

He moved in and out of her and she got into the groove of it and started to move her hips again like before.

His head hung by her left ear and he groaned out his response as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his back pressing him harder into her.

Not believing her own courage, her nails started to rake his back which made him arch, pushing him harder in her and making her see stars.

His breath became uneven and she could hear the gasps of pleasure that he made which rivalled her cries of desire. He started to move even faster and they, unmindful of any noise they were to make, cried out together louder and louder.

"Hinata," he gasped, "Oh God, Hinata-ah, I need you, oh God, to say it, p-please ah say it."

Caught in their pleasure she didn't notice the stuttering that she had caused in her cousin.

"Say what? Oh God, wh-what ah do you w-want m-me to say?"

Pounding into her now he practically screamed it out.

"T-tell me what y-you ah fuck, what you w-w-want."

Finally getting what he wanted her to say, she caught hold of the idea and let it leave her mouth before her courage left her.

"I-I l-love you N-Neji," she gasped as almost each word was met by a thrust, "d-don't ah let this b-be the e-end."

It was the magic words as they he lifted her legs and pounded into her even harder and faster reaching places she never knew existed.

He pushed extra hard as her orgasm took hold of her and made her convulse around him while he screamed hoarse as he came inside of her, her walls milking every drop he had.

~~~*~~~

Spent he fell on top of her and kissed her roughly then he rolled on his side putting his arm around her.

He noticed that she still had half of her nightgown on. Deciding that this wasn't fair he pulled it from under her body and threw it on the ground next to her pants and his.

Wrapping one arm around her waist he brought her in to his body.

Feeling the warmth of her back he kissed her pale neck and spoke the words that he had been scared to say before.

"I love you Hinata, no one else can love you like I do," he whispered in her ear, slowly falling to sleep.

Feeling down, she found the blanket and pulled it over the both of them, "I know Neji, I know, I love you too."

~~~*~~~

She wasn't stupid, she heard the threat in his words. She thought of how to tell Naruto that she wasn't available anymore.

Turning around in his embrace she felt his arms go around her body and hold her closely to his chest.

Their legs were entwined and she could hear his heart beat beneath his flesh.

Finally gathering up the last of her courage for the night she reached for his hair.

Growling, he put her arm down and snug her into him more tightly, not letting her go.

Not letting her leave him, _ever_.

Sighing she stopped going after his hair, 'maybe tomorrow,' she thought.

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you think? I hope you liked it!**

**If you wondering about my other story - the non one shot, I am in the middle of writing the second chapter. All is not lost!**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
